We're Gonna Be Friends
by kehkaa
Summary: 3 strangers come together and in the period of one day discover that fate had already bonded them together with a wonderful thing that we call friendship. Songfic to "We're Gonna Be Friends - The White Stripes, Oneshot?


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (sadly…)

Rating: K

Song: We're Gonna Be Friends

Artist: The White Stripes 

* * *

_**We're Gonna Be Friends**_

"Mom, I'm leaving!" An excited young girl burst through the hall; her pink hair flying behind her. The faint words 'All right honey!' flowed through her ears but quickly disappeared as she slipped her iPod headphones on. She wrapped her fingers around the brass handle of her door and flew it open; a wide smile flashed across her features. Dark colored leaves flew gracefully around the sidewalk and shades of orange, red, and brown clashed against the bright blue sky. The girl breathed in the refreshing air and stepped out into the new day. She walked quickly; checking her watch every now and then. Her ears heard no breeze and heard no loud voices of pedestrians as she walked down the sidewalk; instead the voice of Jack White filled her mind. She smiled softly at the song; it was one of her favorites.

_fall is here, hear the yell_

_back to school, ring the bell_

****

The sound of her school bell broke through the gentle song and brought her back to reality. Her step quickened; it was the warning bell that just sounded. It meant that class would be starting in 10 minutes. Her white sneakers slammed against the hard concrete. She wouldn't be able to make it in time walking slowly. She turned into a sharp corner and crashed into a crowd of businessmen and women. She landed on the cement with a loud thud and groaned loudly. The adults shot glares at her and cursed under their breath. One even called out 'Dumb kid!' but she didn't listen. Instead she settled with rubbing her sore butt. She sat on the floor for a few moments; her belongings scattered across the ground and her knees scratched from the fall. She was about to stand up when an energetic voice broke through her daze. 

"That was one crazy fall! We saw it from down the street!" There was a moment of silence. "Hey! You go to the same school as us! Wanna walk together?"

The baffled girl looked up to see dazzling blue eyes looking brightly at her. The blonde haired boy smiled kindly at her, "So?"

She looked at him once more and noticed a handsome boy standing silently behind him; he wore a bored expression.

A high pitch ring filled the air, the last warning bell. The girl stood up suddenly, "We only have 5 minutes left!"

The emotionless boy glared at the hyper kid. "Idiot! It's all your fault!"

"Shut up!" The blue-eyed boy grabbed her hand tightly. "We have to go, come on!" The group of children ran quickly through the streets, their sneakers hitting the floor rapidly. 

The girl was looked frantically at her surroundings. Everything was flying past them; the only thing that seemed to be in focus were the two boys tugging her along. They had a tight grip on her; it was as if they thought that if they let her go she would get lost. But she didn't mind it in fact she liked the feeling of their gentle touch. She smiled to herself as this thought ran through her head. Then it hit her, everything that happened up to this moments seemed like fate. Being late, falling, and meeting these boys. They were all pieces of the puzzle that she called her life.

_brand new shoes, walking blues_

_climb the fence, book and pens_

_i can tell that we are gonna be friends_

****

By the time they were half way to school the newly deemed acquaintances, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura were already late. So they decided to take advantage of the turn of events and took a little detour that just happened to lead to a very lively park. Laughter of the young and old filled the sweet air as their voices flowed around gently. Just like a sweet melody. Sakura walked between the two boys, each took a place at her side. They walked silently through the park; they all had their own personal music blasting into their ear. It wasn't until Naruto ran to a large tree and leaned against its trunk that someone said something. 

"Nice choice." Sakura whispered as the breeze brushed at her cheeks.

_walk with me, suzy lee_

_through the park, by the tree_

****

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto rested quietly at each other's side. Each had their own version of a content smile on their faces; Sasuke's looked more like an evil smirk though. Naruto was busy poking at some bugs he had found while Sakura watched him with a soft smile. Sasuke was leaning against the tree, sneaking a peek at the pair every once and a while.

Sakura removed her headphones. "Naruto?" 

"Yeah?" He replied loudly.

"How can you be so energetic in the morning?" The boy was silent for some time but quickly sprung to life and began to run around the tree.

A goofy smile planted itself on his features. "Ramen of course!"

Sakura sat there, absolutely dumbfounded.

"Now you got him going." Sakura turned her attention to Sasuke, who was settling into his new spot that just happened to be beside Sakura.

She moved her stuff aside, "What do you mean?"

"Naruto loves showing off his energy. It's so annoying."

Sakura looked at the hyper boy and smiled gently. "I kind of like it."

Sasuke looked at her with an empty stare before mumbling. "You're crazy."

_we will rest upon the ground_

_and look at all the bugs we've found_

_then safely walk to school_

_without a sound_

The trio stayed at the park for a few more minutes before deciding to head to school. They walked slowly, enjoying their surroundings and company. No one really mentioned it to the other though. But they didn't need to; their thoughts didn't need to be spoken. Since everyone already knew what the other was feeling. A few minutes passed and eventually they finally stopped in front of their school. The tall white building towered over them as if it was staring down on them for being late. 

Sakura shuddered slightly. "I don't feel like being here anymore…"

"Same here." Naruto sighed loudly.

Sasuke began to walk towards the schools large doors. His two companions shot him curious looks. "You're going inside already?" They asked simultaneously.

"Hn." He replied.

Sakura and Naruto looked at each other before hurrying to Sasuke's side.

_well here we are, no one else_

_we walked to school all by ourselves_

_there's dirt on our uniforms_

_from chasing all the ants and worms_

_we clean up and now it's time to learn_

The trio stood silently in front of the desk as the reception lady looked at them with sharp eyes. "You lost your way?"

"Yes ma'am." They answered.

She smiled wickedly at them. "But it's already the middle of the year. Shouldn't you know your way already?"

Sakura smiled sweetly. "I'm usually taken to school by my mother." 

"I take the bus." Naruto lied.

"My caretaker drives me." Sasuke said with a firm voice.

The lady raised one overly plucked eyebrow at the children. "Fine. Let me write you pass and then you can go."

They all let out small sighs of relief.

_numbers, letters, learn to spell_

_nouns, and books, and show and tell_

_at playtime we will throw the ball_

_back to class, through the hall_

_teacher marks our height against the wall_

Sakura sat quietly at her desk with her small nose stuck in her math book. The teachers droning voice flowed through her ears as she tried to listen to the lesson that was being taught. But she couldn't focus; she was two busy thinking about bright yellow and raven black. She giggled to herself as she remembered what Naruto said about ramen; her best friend Ino didn't miss it.

She poked Sakura in her ribs. "Whatcha laughin' about forehead-girl?"

Sakura grinned. "Nothing Ino-pig." She shot a glance at her teacher. "Now pay attention the teacher is coming this way."

Ino nodded and mumbled, "I hate that hag." 

Sakura giggled and turned her attention back to her textbook. She glanced outside the window beside her and noticed familiar colors coming from the window on the building across from hers. The color of the morning and night clashed wildly side by side. 

Sakura tilted her head to the side, _Naruto_…_Sasuke?_

_and we don't notice any time pass_

_we don't notice anything_

_we sit side by side in every class_

_teacher thinks that i sound funny_

_but she likes the way you sing_

Long pink hair flowed gracefully behind Sakura as she ran to the middle of the courtyard. Her vivid green eyes searched wildly for those two boys. The fall leaves flew around her as she spun from left to right trying to find them. But minutes passed and people left making Sakura's search come to an end. 

She walked home in a slow pace hoping she would get a glance of her morning companions but like before she was unsuccessful. She passed through the park and where they first met but there was no sign of them. That's when Sakura thought; _maybe us meeting wasn't fate_.

The day passed and night came, Sakura had finished her homework, eaten dinner, watched her favorite shows, and then finally settled into her comfortable pink pajamas. 

She slid into her bed and snuggled deep into its puffy sheets. "I love silk pj's and fluffy sheets after a long day of boring teachers." She said in soft voice. 

She remained on her bed and enjoyed the sweet silence that is until her moms voice broke through her peaceful state. "Sakura! The lunar eclipse is going to happen soon! Are you going to watch it?"

Sakura shot up, "That was today…?" She mumbled. 

"Sakura?"

"Yeah mom! I'll just watch it from my balcony!" She walked to the sliding glass doors.

"Ok honey!"

The cold fall air iced Sakura's body and caused her to shiver slightly. She wrapped her arms around herself and stared at the night sky. The moon was starting to get more and more concealed. Sakura walked to the nearest chair and settled down with a small sigh. She watched the scene of the disappearing moon with a distant gaze. But that's when she heard it, faint at first but slowly getting more and more louder.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" Her eyes widened.

"Naruto!"

She rushed to the edge of the balcony to find her companions from this morning. They were looking up at her, both with a different expression in their eyes. 

She smiled at them, "How'd you find my house."

"Well we were just walking around when we saw some pink hair flying around. And then I was like 'HEY! That's Sakura-chan!' and then Sasuke was all like 'Hn.' and then I was like 'Whatever you bast-'"

"Shut it dope."

Sakura laughed sweetly at the two boys. "Oh. So are you going to watch the lunar eclipse?"

Naruto scratched his head, "Lunar what?"

"Lunar eclipse. It's when the moon passes through the Earth's shadow." Sasuke answered.

"Oh! Sounds pretty cool. Yeah I'll watch it!" Naruto pouted his lips at his surroundings. "This view sucks though. Mind if we come up there?"

Sakura's eyes widened; She's never had boys that close to her room. But she didn't feel like letting this moment pass by her. "Uh, yeah sure! I'll get the ladder down so you guys can come up."

Sakura watched them as they climbed up the rusty, old ladder, as they shot small glances at the moon and as they sat by her side. They were quiet and didn't say much. Just like how they were when they were sitting by the tree in the park. But like before, they didn't mind the silence. 

The moon disappeared that night and so did the ties that made these children just 'morning buddies' because from that day forward they would be more then that. 

They would be _friends._

_tonight i'll dream while i'm in bed_

_when silly thoughts go through my head_

_about the bugs and alphabet_

_and when i wake tomorrow i'll bet_

_that you and i will walk together again_

_cause i can tell that we_

_are going to be friends_

_**THE END.**_

* * *

**A/N**: I started this a while ago but lost my inspiration half way through writing. But I found a new song today that inspired me to write again. So I decided to finish this fic. I thought that "We're Gonna Be Friends" fitted Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke nicely so I came up with a more modern storyline that I could mix the song with.

I _MIGHT_ make this into an actual fic and not just a oneshot. I kinda have a storyline building up in my mind but it all depends on whether I can write it all out. (BY THE WAY...It might be a SASUSAKU fanfic) I had fun with this; it was one of those fun easy breezy beautiful fanfics kinda story. 

I hope you enjoyed it :D

By the way the song that inspired me was:

Touchy - Siktransit

Video that uses the song - http/ song. It has to be one of the sickest songs I've ever heard.

I suck with punctuation.


End file.
